Pizza Boy
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Being a pizza boy was honestly quite easy and peaceful. The money was decent and easy, which was great for Jaune's busy schedule. Although, that all changed when his boss told him that a girl from sorority house ordered a pizza from there, and that they personally asked for Jaune to deliver it.


**before the story starts, i wanna say that I wrote all of this on my phone; so i apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **And also jaune is pretty oc in this** , **since this is a parody of a harem story.**

To say Jaune Arc was going to be a somebody in the near future would be a gross understatement. Jaune, or 'Beacon's star child' was the embodiment of perfection, having everything a teacher dreamed of in a student.

He was nearly always polite to his elders, never the one to show any disrespect to them. His grades were superb in every way imaginable. Sports ran in his veins, being the best basketball player in his entire college. He was always on time for class, having the best attendance for his whole year.

The boy was also blessed with amazing looks, causing girls to turn their head towards him every time he walked in the halls; some of them even stared at his ass like a trophy.

So Jaune Arc grew quite a name for himself over the years. Nearly everyone in the city knew his name and wanted to be friends with someone who was going to be famous one day. This caused the boy to be put on a pedestal, and he hated every minute of it.

It was similar to having a target on your back. Everyone would always gun for him and try to strike a conversation up with him. Although, the conversations were the annoying ones, like the 'Wow, you're so cool' or 'Can I watch you play basketball sometimes.'

There were only a handful of people who treated Jaune like a human. One of them was a Professor: Glynda Goodwitch. She was an interesting woman to say the least, being a stoic yet caring individual. This was the one of main things he liked about her though. Being raised as an 'hardass' tended to make you treat everyone similar, regardless of their social status.

Glynda didn't give two rat shits about Jaune's accomplishments and only cared for his work in her class. In fact, she got annoyed for whenever kids tried to talk to the famous boy during her time.

"You're in this class for my teaching, and not to harass young Arc." Glynda would always tell other students, causing them to blush and make Jaune internally smile.

There were two other students named Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, who were like night and day. One of them were stoic and calm, and the other was loud and bashful. Their personalities clashed so well though, like light rain and thunderous lightning. You couldn't have one without the other.

There was one last girl who didn't treat Jaune differently, and she was bit of an oddball. Pyrrha Nikos: Beacon's Klutz, was a redheaded girl who was as sweet as daisies. Sadly sweetness could only get you so far in life. She was the worst student in the college, needing constant tutoring for her classes.

Many questioned how she managed to even get into Beacon, and the answer to that was her voice. The girl had an amazing singing voice that sounded angelic to one's ears.

Beacon was a jack of all trades type of college, meaning there were many specific majors in it. One of them being singing, and Pyrrha excelled at that. Although, the girl was painfully shy and could easily freeze up for whenever she sung, which could be quite painful for someone who wants to sing in her life. She also had other classes that didn't involved singing at all, prompting more struggling.

Those were the only four people in his everyday life who treated Jaune like a human, (if you don't count his family) and he appreciated them greatly. The kid wouldn't know what to do without them.

There was funny twist to this though. Jaune appreciated the three ladies more than Ren.

It was nothing against Ren or anything, it was just that Ren was a heterosexual male and wouldn't even be interested in Jaune in the first place.

You're probably questioning, 'What the hell does that have to do with anything?' right?

Well, girls tended to constantly flirt with Jaune; and not the 'hehe haha' type of flirting. It was more of the 'Fuck me, right here' type of flirting, which got tiresome after a while. Not only that, but the reason they flirted with him was ever so annoying.

The main reason was because of his accomplishments and not his personality. There was a lot of flirting too. It was similar to swimming with sharks in blood filled water, being completely surrounded by them.

So logically, the constant flirting from girls made him immune to any type of flirting done by them. It also made him blunt with his rejections, not being a complete dick to them but also not being that friendly either.

If Jaune had a nickel for every ass slap he'd received in his life or the number of entitled girls trying to get in his pants………let's just say that the boy would probably be a millionaire by now and could hire full time bodyguards to protect his ass (literally)

Not like he would actually need that money, though. His parents were quite rich and money wasn't an issue whatsoever. But Jaune was raised correctly and knew never to take money for granted. So he got a job a pizza shack as a delivery boy, since he didn't want to mooch off his parents forever.

The job was simple and quite easy, never being frustrating at all; in fact, Jaune would have described it as peaceful at most times, hardly ever being tiringly. The boy always loved driving his car around town ever since he got his license, and a deliver job was practically beckoning him to join when he saw the help wanted sign.

The money was decent and easy, which was perfect for Jaune's schedule. Being amazing as he was meant he had to shuffle a lot of things together. These things included: Basketball practice, basketball tournaments, studying, homework, tutoring other people (Pyrrha was one of them) and of course sleep.

Many people wondered how the hell he haven't finally snapped from all the stress, and the answer was simple: he was an Arc. His family line were full of amazing people that always gave their one hundred percent at everything. So there was no surprise that his father was rich and his mother was worried.

David Arc was similar to his son, meaning he worked to the bone until he is either too exhausted or broken to do anymore. This logically scared his wife: Joan Arc, who was sick and tired of him overworking himself.

'You're going to work yourself into an early grave if you keep this up.' Joan would always chatiasize her husband for his irresponsible habits.

Jaune was not his father though, and Joan refused to let him to be like the man. Every weekend the boy was forced to go home and basically not work whatsoever. (if you don't count chores) Even homework from college was forbidden, since Joan knew how stressful that could be. It was actually funny in a way. Jaune's home life was nearly opposite of other people's. Every other kid dreaded to do work, and Jaune dreaded NOT to do work, believing it was wasting time.

His mother was pissed that he got a job in the first place because of the complete and utter lack of needing it. When David told Joan about the pizza job, she was telling her son to quite it and act like a normal teen immediately. Too bad the boy was his father's kid and refused, telling her that he hated 'mooching'. At the end Joan had to accept that Jaune was just much as a dumbass as his father.

Jaune didn't even understand her worry. The job was simple and easy and not once ever stressed him out……...until that changed one fateful week when he questioned quitting or not.

It started out like any other job. His boss told him about a delivery, and he got in his car with the pizza. What made this slightly different from the other days was the fact that his boss told him that he was personally requested to deliver the pizza. This sent a bad omen to him, but he mostly ignored it. Maybe it was just a friend that wanted to talk to him? Pyrrha and Nora stayed there, so maybe it was them. That is what he told himself though, as he drove in the driveway of the place.

The place was a sorority house owned by Beacon, and it housed a bunch of college girls. The house was your cliche typical sorority home, with some girls sunbathing and some playing with the hose. Each one of them perked up when Jaune left his car, and attempted to look cute in front of him. Their attempts were rewarded with nothing though, since the boy just walked past them with the pizza to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited while trying to ignore the girls in the front yard eyeing him.

Jaune heard a lot of provocative things during the wait from behind. Most of them sending spikes of annoyance up his spine. Nearly each one of them were quite…….not child friendly either, as they yelled out flirty words to get his attention

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Jaune mumbled through gritted teeth while he waited for the door to open, wishing the girls would leave him be.

Normally, the blonde would have just told them off, but a slight headache was with him all morning and yelling would just make it worse. So he was forced to grit his teeth and ignore the pestering girls while praying the door would open soon.

His prayers were answered nearly right away too, much to his relief. Unfortunately, the relief was replaced with soul crushing annoyance once more when Blake Belladonna walked out wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini.

She leaned against the door frame and eyed Jaune with hunger, sending creepy shivers down his spine. 'Please for the love of god, just want this damn pizza and nothing else.'

Oh, who was he kidding? Jaune knew that was a longshot, since the girl apparently requested him as the delivery boy. Still though, he had a slight hope that maybe, just maybe, Blake only wanted to talk to Jaune. Once again, that was a longshot though, because Blake and Jaune never 'spoke' during their stay in the college. The only times they ever talked were when she flirted with him and nothing else. Hell, the boy only recently found out her last name from Pyrrha.

"Evening Belladonna." Jaune spoke in a monotone voice. "That'll $15.97 for the pizza."

His hopes were crushed all together when the girl stretched forward to present her breast to him. Literally no girl would do that unless she was flirting. She even let out an erotic purr from this which annoyed him. Not many people knew this, but Jaune hated cats. Always did and always will. So this attempt of flirting actually did negative progress with him.

"15.97?" She asked while pretending to stretch her back and trying to look lustful as ever. She even erotically growled a little bit. "That's a little steep dontcha think? Perhaps we could find an alternative way to lower the price?"

Yep, it was going to be one of those days.

"If you didn't have enough money, then why the hell did y--" Jaune shook his head, realizing he full well knew why she did this. "No, give me the money already." He sternly told the girl.

One thing the Arc noticed was that Blake looked uncomfortable right now. She looked way out of her element and this didn't shock Jaune at all. The girl was usually calm and rational and never did anything out of the ordinary. This made her behavior very odd, since it seemed like she was trying to set up a scene from a cheap porno. Hornieness could make one do wild things.

Despite her nerves though, she didn't give up and tried to get that Arc ass.

"Are you sure?" She purred out, tracing her fingers on his chest and drawing circles with it. "Because I'm pretty sure there's a lot of things that could make a boy like you purr."

Blake was praying that this was working. The last thing she wanted was to look like a giant ass in front of her (everyone's) crush, especially after all the training she did beforehand. The number of hours the girl spent studying on the internet to successfully seduce a boy was staggering and left her tired and disheveled afterwards. So Blake would be extremely pissed off if this didn't work.

Jaune's eye subtly twitched from the finger contact. His annoyance was peaking and anger was consuming him. This wasn't the first time Blake had flirted with him, and wouldn't be the first time he had to reject her either. To be fair for the girl, the flirting wasn't too annoying but also wasn't nice either.

Jaune didn't know why, but sometimes bluntness didn't work, and you would have to be harsh to girls to get your point across. It wasn't like he hated her or anything, but the constant flirting was wearing him down, and he just wanted to end this all together.

This little (massive) 'harem' of his wasn't something he wanted and didn't appreciate it whatsoever. Some guys thought he was crazy. He could nearly have any girl in bed at school, yet he still chose to reject everyone that flirted him. The main reason he went to school was to get an education and that was it; and the non-stop flirting was the embodiment of a headache. There was nothing else on his mind except for class and work. Those were the only two things he currently wanted…….well, there was something else he wanted, but he rather not talk about her from embarrassment.

Jaune stayed calm while looking at Blake and an idea appeared in his head. This idea was extremely satisfying and amazing that a smile appeared on his lips. Oh, this flirting is going to stop now.

Unfortunately for Blake, she saw this smile as something else and didn't see the malicious intent behind it. She perked up from the view and actually radiated happiness.

"You know Belladonna," Jaune cooed to her, caressing her cheeks with his hand. "There is a certain something that you could do for me? If you're woman enough for it that is?"

Nearly every girl was slack jaw in the front yard, not fully believing their ears. Was Jaune Arc actually flirting with someone? This was unthinkable, impossible, just downright bizarre! Some girls actually speculate that he was gay or something, but here he was making Blake putty in his hands.

Blake was freaking out with a giant blush on her face, thanking god for her luck. This honestly baffled the girl to the bone. Her flirting actually worked on the heartbreaker of beacon? Fuck yes! Finally, she could get that Arc ass.

Suddenly, Jaune leaned closer to Blake, his lips right on her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and lobe that it sent erotic shivers all across her body. Then he spoke and it sounded so hot and passionate, with lust dripping from his voice.

"I want you to do two hundred push ups."

………….Wait, what?

One could actually hear the romance shattering after his words, sounding just like glass being thrown into more glass. Blake's heart plummeted to her stomach afterwards.

Jaune stood up straight again and gave Blake a resting stare. There was no emotion in his face, and it was somewhat unsettling, causing Blake's eyes to comically widened as they stared at each other.

"W-what?" She finally spoke out, believing she must have misheard him.

"I said I want you to do one hundred push ups to make up for the lack of money." Jaune repeated himself, this time without the lust and loud enough for the other girls to hear.

There were a few 'ooh's from behind, as well as some chuckles too. For a split second, they actually believed Blake was about to get laid. Too bad Jaune wasn't called a heartbreaker for nothing.

Blake was too perplexed to move at first, only being able to stare at the blonde boy in front of her. Was he serious? No way he would expect her to do two hundred push up, right? It was just bafflingly bizarre. Soon she started to laugh because of this, fully knowing that he was just pulling her leg.

However, Jaune's face didn't show an ounce of emotion from the laughter, which made her realize that he wasn't fucking around at all and actually expected her to do this.

"Y-you can't be serious." Blake choked out, totally not wanting to do an exercise of that proportion. "Y-you can't do that! I'll call you boss up and get you fired."

The girl internally sighed in relief after saying that. There was no way Jaune would continue this if he knew his job was on the line. So she was safe for now.

………..Until Jaune spoke up again that is.

"My boss encourages us to do this actually, since a lot of annoying customers always believe they could get a free pizza."

FUCK!

"I don't care, I'm still not doing that. It's just unnecessary and stupid." Blake crossed her arms and give Jaune a stare that she hoped was intimidating.

"You know what even more unnecessary and stupid?" Jaune asked, raising a brow at her. "Ordering a pizza while knowing you didn't have the money for it. Don't know about you, but you gotta be missing a few brain cells for that." There was a few muffled 'damns' from behind, causing a small smirk to appear on his lips. "But hey, you're right. I can't really force you to do that, so sadly this pizza will go unpaid for."

Jaune saw Blake relax from his words, breathing out a sigh of relief. The false sense of comfort was present. Too bad he was about to take that away from her quickly.

"BUT!" Jaune exclaimed, raising his finger in a matter of fact motion. "I'm going to tell my boss to stop taking calls from this house; since you know, the occupants tend to not pay for their meals."

The restaurant Jaune worked at was the only good pizza place in town. This meant they were the only place to get a good pizza from, and this sorority house so happens to order pizza from there all the time.

Jaune could feel glares on his back, but he knew it wasn't directed towards him but at Blake. This house loved the pizzas from the restaurant and would be extremely pissed if it was taken away from them. So a shit eating grin appeared on his lips again, since he knew he won this battle.

"I don't know about you, but I would be pissed if I found out that one of my friends fucked over my chance at ordering pizza." Jaune gestured towards the glaring girls behind him. "I mean, you gotta be a major dick to fuck over your friends like that."

Sweat started to form on Blake's skin. Murder was fresh in the air, and it was directed at the girl. She couldn't speak right away, being too nervous about the intense stares.

"Again, if you do two hundred push ups then I'll go on my merry way and will even pay for it myself." Jaune sing-song, loving the situation he was conjuring up.

Two hundred push ups was a giant no-no for Blake, and she panicked from the thought of doing them. She came to Beacon as an art major and barely worked out in her life. So it didn't take a genius to know that she wouldn't succeed. Not only that, but she would probably strain herself from just attempting it; breaking her, even.

Oh hell no, she wasn't doing this. Time for plan B.

"Y-YANG!" She yelled out into the house, hoping to God her friend had money. "COME HERE!"

Jaune heard footsteps coming his way and saw a buxom blonde walking down the stairs. Yang Xiao Long was Beacon's flirt; so logically the girl always lustfully talked with Jaune, even though it annoyed the piss out of him.

"Whatchu want, Blakey?" Yang asked while winking at Jaune. He couldn't help to noticed that she was swaying her hips with each step.

"Loan me some money. I need 16 dollars or otherwise Jaune is going to force me to do push ups."

"Sure, ok." Yang reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet but immediately stopped when Blake's words registered in her head, causing a giggle to escaped her lips from the request. "What? Push ups? What are you on about?"

"Belladonna doesn't have any money on her, so I told her to do two hundred push ups to make up for it after I declined her……….other offer." Jaune glared at Blake with the last part.

"So just loan me 16 dollars and I'll pay you back when I get the money."

Thank God for Yang. She and the girl go back; way back, and she knew Yang would definitely help her in a time of need

"Wait, you're tell me that Blake would have to do two hundred push ups if she can't pay? Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at Jaune. The boy just simply nodded at her. "...well, sorry Blakey, but I'm broke."

THAT BITCH!

The look of betrayal on the raven hair girl's face was comical. Her mouth went slacked and eyes widened in fear. "What?! This isn't funny, Yang. Give me some money." The girl sternly told the blonde.

Yang sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I would love to help, but I'm broke as a joke." Blake felt her 'friend' slightly punched her shoulder. "Besides, you could use the exercise. Being physically active is important in life. You'll thank me later." Yang said with a wink.

This couldn't be happening! How could Blake's plan backfired so drastically. It took just a sharp left turn so suddenly, and now a panic attack was building up inside her. There has to be another way out of this.

Blake turned to the outside to see her housemates looking anyway but at her. Some of them were actually whistling nonchalantly with their hands behind their backs while looking into the deep blue sky like a cliche. Obviously they weren't going to help Blake; especially with those evil smirks of theirs, so the girl was absolutely fucked at the moment.

"So, how about those push ups?" Jaune's voice struck Blake out of her thoughts like a distinct slap. "Are you going to do them or will I have to cancel all deliveries to this house?"

It finally dawned on Blake that she would actually have to do them or everyone would be livid at her. The thought of it was already making both of the girl's arms sore. Goddamn stupid weak arms.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders at the lack of response from Blake. "Ok then." He said while turning towards the doorway. "I guess no pizzas for here anymore."

"WAIT!" Blake yelled out. "...I-I'll do them."

She obviously didn't want to, but the girl was totally screwed right now. Let's just hope no one would make fun of her bad form.

If Jaune was happy about the news then he didn't show it. His face was stoic as usual, while he leaned against the door frame patiently, waiting for her to start.

Looking at the ground, she let out a quick groan before crouching down on her knees. Ok, this should be just like highschool, right? Except she was probably going to puke afterwards; well, puke more at least. Crossing her legs and with the exposed knee on the ground, she got started on the gruesome task.

"Nuh uh, not those kind of push ups." Jaune interrupted the work out, crouching down to Blake's level. "I want normal kind of push ups and not the ones you do on your knees."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Belladonna, we both know I'm a slight serious person who never kids. So yes, I am serious."

Jaune gave her a stare that easily translated to 'Well, I'm waiting.' before Blake forced herself on her stomach. The ground was slightly cold from the air condition and sent shivers up her spine. Her hands firmly pressed against the ground while her feet did the same thing while she straightened her body.

'Ok, how bad could this be?' The girl asked herself as she descended into the first push up. It proved to be easy and pulling back up wasn't an issue for her either. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard? She just might be able to get this done in a few minutes.

Unfortunately for the girl, who was way over her head, after the tenth push up she realized that it was much harder. Dear God, did people really do this all the time? It was complete and utter hell, and Blake rather jump off a bridge than to suffer like this. The girl could actually hear her bones creak from the pressure. The pain was multiplying after each one too, reaching an unbearable amount of torture. It was like someone constantly pummeling at her arms to make them feel like jelly. At least it couldn't get worse

"Chest needs to be an inch from the ground for it to count as a push up." Jaune deadpanned at her, placing his hand under her body while pushing the girl down. "This is how far you need to go."

His hand was a centimeter away from her chest, barely grazing it. A small blush formed on her cheeks while Jaune's face remained the usual pale color, not even flustered or embarrassed by the predicament he was in.

"Really? I'm already doing two hundred of these, and you want me to go that far down?" The words left her mouth annoyingly.

"Yep."

The deadpanned tone actually pissed her off a little. Here she was about to suffer and Jaune looked so careless about it. So yeah, maybe she flirted with him too much. That doesn't mean this treatment was deserved.

"Well, are you going to start already?" Jaune asked impatiently. "Because I don't have all day you know. I'm kinda a busy guy."

"Ok look, I'm sorry and will never flirt with you again." Blake yelled, praying to god she would get forgiveness.

"I know you won't." For a split moment, the girl believed she was safe. Until he snatched away that relief again. "Sadly, I don't give a fuck. Now get started."

Blake gritted her teeth as she glared at Jaune. Judging by his unimpressed look, it had no effect on him; in fact, he looked somewhat amused by it.

"Asshole." Blake mumbled to herself.

"It's 250 now."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"No, get started."

The girl was now livid with Jaune, who still looked somewhat amused by the situation. This of course just made her mood even more shitty as she did the hellish training.

Meanwhile, the Arc boy was trying not to laugh at the performance in front of him. Blake's attempts at the push ups were somewhat humorous in Jaune's opinion. Each one was done with shaky arms and sweat pouring from her face. It nearly made him smile.

Blake's experience was completely different though. She felt like her lungs were collapsing from the sheer amount of exhaustion. Oh god, it was so painful.

"Are you crying?" Jaune asked after the 30th push up. He had a look of perplexity on as literal tears rolled down her face

"Yes I'm crying. I can barely breathe and feel like my lungs are dying." Blake gasped out, the words being ripped from her lungs. She had no idea how much longer she could go for.

After the 43rd push up, the girl collapsed in a pool of sweat. Her breathing was in short gasps and her chest was heaving. Sweat glisten all around her body, and her tongue was sticking out like a dog. Stupid physical activities.

"Well, you tried, can't really knock you for that. So I guess I'll show pity and pay for the pizza." Jaune said, turning to leave the house. "By the way, it'll a good idea to actually have back up money if your crappy porn scenario turned south, because next time I'll be less forgiving with your mediocre performance." And with that, he left, leaving the girl in a puddle of her own sweat.

The girl felt like complete shit at the moment. Her arms were throbbing violently, skin was damp with sweat, and breathing was difficult. It felt like she ran a marathon, but only did 43 push ups in reality. Damn, next time she needs have have back up money, just in case her friend wasn't reliable. Stupid Yang not giving up her money. Blake was going to get on her revenge soon.

Meanwhile, Yang was laughing at her friend's misfortune. "Wow, good job, Blakey. You were nearly in his pants."

"Shut it, I'd like to see you try."

"I'm pretty sure I'll do a better job than you, sweetheart."

"Prove it then."

This sparked a little idea in Yang's mind. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

LineBreak

"Jaune, you got another delivery." Sienna, Jaune's boss told him randomly around the time he got off from work.

It had been a full day since Jaune had Blake do the push ups, and the boy was nearly ready to go home.

"What? No, my shift is over. Have someone else do it." He said, picking up his car keys and heading out. "Pretty sure Coco would love the extra money."

"They personally asked for you again. It's the sorority house again." Sienna told him before he could leave.

A deep and audible loud groan escaped from Jaune's lips. "What?" He said, dejectedly turning around with annoyance. "Come on, Sienna! Can't I just go back to my dorm? Got homework to do."

"No, Jaune." Sienna said while crossing her arms. "It's just one more delivery and that's it. Stop whining and do your job."

"But-"

"Zip it."

Damn it, he wasn't getting out of this. Sienna tended to be an annoying ass boss that didn't care for one's school schedule. Well, look like he didn't have say in the matter at all, otherwise he could get fired.

"Just give me the pizza already." Jaune said, throwing his book bag back in his locker. "They better have the money this time, or I'll be pissed."

Who knows, maybe it was actually Pyrrha? Again, this wouldn't be the first time his friend personally asked for him, and it was always a nice surprise to see her beaming, happy face . She might wanted to talk about their studying sessions, or even just wanted to chat with him? Jaune hoped that was the case, otherwise this day would end very shitty.

He got in his car again and went to the sorority house once more. Although, it was a humid rainy evening, so no girls were sunbathing to his relief. This actually brought the boy to peace, since it made it seem like this might be a regular delivery.

Stepping out of the car, he ran on to the porch with the pizza before ringing the doorbell and waiting. The sound of rain was gently tapping away on the roof and Jaune tried to match the rhythm of it with some foot tapping to pass the time. 'Please be Pyrrha, or maybe Nora. Please be one of those two. For the love of Christ, be one of those tw-'

The door opened abruptly to show a foxy blonde named Yang, who was wearing a skimpy nightgown."

'Son of a bitch.'

Ok, he should stay calm. Maybe Yang just wanted to dress slutty for the pizza delivery and there was nothing else to this? That was totally possible, right? Maybe she just woke up from a nap?

This hope was thrown out the window when Jaune saw her eyes dripping with lust, beckoning him to ravish her. Crap, his life really sucked sometimes. Jaune was pretty sure he was the only college kid with this issue, or the only one who consider this an issue in the first place.

Ok, maybe he was seeing things, or maybe the stare wasn't lustful hunger but just regular hunger. The fellow blonde did order a pizza, and he knew that she could eat a lot. So there was still hope, even if it was dwindling alarmingly fast.

"Well, hello there, delivery boy." Lust oozed from her voice, layered with a superabundant amount of innuendo. "About time you got here, otherwise it would have been considered free, right?" Yang then approached Jaune's personal space. "Although, I would have thought of something else you could've done for me that is way better than free pizza." Yang gave a seductive wink after this, pushing her cleavage together to emphasize the size of them.

"Well, thankfully I made it time then." Jaune deadpanned, eyes not even trying to wander anywhere perverted. "That'll be $16.87"

Jaune hoped the girl was going to just pay for the meal and that was it. He had homework to do and really hated the rain. Mix that with someone not taking a hint, and the whole situation made him grind his teeth.

"$16.87?" Yang asked, faking a gasp while putting her hand over her mouth.

Dejavu ran in Jaune's head.'Don't you dare fucking say what I think you're about to say. Don't. Fucking. Dare.' He angrily thought but kept a neutral face.

"Oh no, silly oh me, but I don't seem to have enough cash on me." Suddenly, she had a predatory look on her. "Well, I hope there's something I could do for a big, strong, strapping boy for yourself."

Yang started to run her fingers up his chest until she reached his shoulder. "So mister champion, perhaps you like to punish me for my carelessness. Don't worry, I'm certain I can take anything you dish to me." Yang whispered the last parts in her ear, while she fondled his chest with her other arm. "Don't be afraid to be rough."

Despite Yang's hot breathy words, Jaune's demeanor remained cold. The words had no effect on him and only made his annoyance spiked up violently.

This wasn't the first time she flirted with him, and probably won't be the last. In fact, this was probably around the 50th attempt to get in his pants, and it got deadly annoying around the 38th attempt.

"Really Yang, you too? For god sake, even porn has more plot than this, better acting too." Jaune told the girl, staring at her disappointedly. "Did you really think this would work on me? I'd imagine you trying to mix things up after seeing Blake's complete failure. But alas, it seems you and her share the same number of brain cells."

Jaune could have sworn he heard a few 'Oohs' from the other room, meaning they probably had an audience.

"Just give me the damn money already, because I'm not interested, nor will ever be interested."

After his little rant, Jaune gave Yang a cold stare. This was more annoying than Blake's attempt, since Yang attempted to fuck him much more than Blake ever did and was more touchy when it came to flirting. She also believed this copy and paste idea would work on him, which was truly mind numbingly stupid. Like honestly, why would she assume this plan would work if Blake failed so miserably?

"You know, that pent-up rage of yours is quite hot actually, and I won't mind helping you release it in bed." Yang cooed again, completely ignoring his rejection (like usual). "You can use me as roughly as you want, and I'll be begging you to do even more."

Many guys would have broke from this, but Jaune was one of a kind. "What I want from you Yang is the damn money. Hand it over."

"Don't be that way sweetheart. I can make any fantasy of yours into a reality. All you gotta do is go upstairs with me, and you won't regret it. Just ask the other boys who were lucky enough to have me."

Yang was a stubborn girl and didn't give up easily. The boy was just playing hard to get, and she didn't mind doing a game of cat and mouse; it'll just make her prize much more satisfying. What was the fun in an easy target?

Too bad Yang crossed the line when she tried to grab a handful of his beautiful toned ass that drove her wild.

Jaune's reflexes were lightning fast and instantly grabbed her hand in a death grip, slightly hurting the girl in the process. The grip was iron as he pulled the hand away from his rear while sending a bone chilling glare at her; one that spoke of much verbal pain if she ever attempted to do that again.

"Give. Me. The damn. Money!" Jaune seethed with his teeth gritted and eyes burning.

'Ok, the anger is no longer hot, just terrifying now." Yang creepily thought, feeling goosebumps from the imaginary daggers pointed at her.

"Ok, jeez. Let me get my money."

Since the girl had a nightgown on, her wallet wasn't with her on the count of having no pockets. She left it in the living room with everyone else, being close by just in case her plan failed. Tragically, the billfold was missing when she entered the living area. Anxiety ran up the blonde's body from this, as she rapidly looked around the room.

"Girls, did you misplace my wallet?" Her mind was a haze and a panic was swelling up inside her chest. Memories of Blake's punishment came to her mind, making her realize that she might be the next victim.

The girls in the living room all smiled and shrugged innocently; one of them being Blake, who looked cheeky as ever.

"I haven't seen it all day." The raven haired girl chirped, looking like a cheshire cat. "What about you girls, have you seen her wallet?"

"No." They all happily chorused, large smiles evident. They all looked like a creepy cult from it.

"This isnt funny, guys. Where's my wallet!"

Blake shrugged her shoulders smugly. "I absolutely have no idea, Yang. Perhaps you misplaced it while you got dressed? Who knows, but I'm pretty sure Jaune is getting impatient, so I recommend you to hurry." The girl's words were coated with humor, and somehow her smile grew even larger.

Yang scoffed and looked around again, hoping to God she would find wherever the hell her friends hid her wallet.

'Come on, where are you! Where are you! Where are y-'

"Are you nearly done?" The voice of Jaune annoyingly called out. "Because I'm planning on leaving and never delivering here again if you don't hurry up."

This sparked more panic from the blonde girl, prompting her to look faster and harder, praying she would find it. Unluckily, she didn't. There was no trace of her wallet anywhere, and everyone in the room couldn't wipe their grins off their faces. Blake then spoke up.

"Don't worry, Yang. You're great at negotiating, so I'm pretty sure you can think of something to give him."

Yang glared at her before turning towards the doorway. Dear God, what the hell will Jaune do to her? Maybe if she apologized or laughed this off then he would forgive her? That just might work; let's hope it works.

Swallowing her fear, Yang crept anxiously towards the front door, praying that it wouldn't be too treacherous.

"Hehe, hey there Jaune……...I have a funny story to tell you." Yang hesitantly said while feeling every ounce of nerves in her doing backflips.

"Enlighten me." Jaune's tone was impassive as he gave her a cold stare, having no care for this possibly dumb story in the first place.

"Weeelll, I may have misplaced my wallet, soooooooo…….I kind of don't have any money on me." Yang's words were quiet and full of anxiety, but she soon quickly added "BUT! I promise I will pay you bac-"

"So you currently have no money for the pizza?" Jaune cut her off, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"I wouldn't say that, because I will have your money later on and-"

"So you currently have no money for the pizza!?" Jaune asked again, this time louder and even more annoyed than originally.

"...No, I currently have no money."

The fact that Blake and Yang couldn't pay for their own pizzas would have been funny if it wasn't for the flirting and the giant waste of time he was enduring. Like seriously, both of their plans backfired so drastically on them that it was actually humorous in a way; still annoying, yet funny as well.

Although, the irritation out weighed the comicalness immeasurably, and Jaune gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You do realize that I'm going to make you do a tedious and difficult task to make up for it, right?" Jaune questioned the fellow blonde, causing her to pout.

"Oh come on! Look, I'll pay you back later, I promise."

"I don't want the money 'later'." Jaune angrily said in a matter of fact tone. "I either want it now, or you'll do an unnecessary task for me. Which one do you want?"

"Oh come o-"

"Which one do you want? Although, there's no point of me asking in the first place, since you currently have no means to pay for the meal."

Yang gritted her teeth in irritation while rolling her eyes. "This isn't funny. It's actually kind of a jackass thing to do to a lady."

"You didn't have a problem with this yesterday, when Blake had to do her push ups." Jaune quipped at her. "And also, constantly flirting with a guy even after several rejections is kind of a jackass and sad thing to do, dontcha think?"

This left Yang speechless for a few moments before she recovered. "Fine, let me guess, you want me to do push ups, huh?"

The boy actually laughed from this; a very cold and evil laugh, which was extremely unnerving. "Yang, you're the strongest girl in school, meaning push ups won't be difficult for you whatsoever." Jaune place the pizza on a stand. "Plus, that'll be pretty boring; doing the same thing as yesterday. Luckily for you, I already have an idea to make you endure. Get dressed and meet me in my car." Jaune quickly turned and jogged to his car

"Where are we going?!" She yelled out to him, in which he ignored. "I'M TALKING TO- oh what's the point." She asked herself, before stomping upstairs to get dressed. She prayed this wouldn't be too bad. Fortunately, Yang doubted it would be terrible, since it was raining and she believed Jaune would take some pity on her….…right? He wouldn't make her do things out in the rain; especially since he knew how much time and effort she put in her hair, right?

Dear god, she hoped so.

Yang put on sweatpants, a sweatshirt and tennis shoes before meeting Jaune in his car. The entire short journey was similar to walking to your own execution, and it put the girl on edge, feeling as tense as ever.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she got in his car.

Jaune calmly switched on the radio. "You'll see."

This didn't help the girl's nerves whatsoever; in fact, it made them go hectic with possibilities running in her mind.

What if he dropped her off in the middle of nowhere, telling her 'Good luck finding your way home' before speeding off? Or make her do something very embarrassing, like streak in the rain. No, that wasn't like him. Jaune would never take advantage of a girl like that; plus, he told her to put clothes on, which would have been redundant. So what the hell was he planning?

Yang didn't even noticed the car stopping and Jaune turning towards her. The sound of him turning off the radio was what got her out of her thoughts.

They were in a baseball field, the ones where kids usually play and not the ones being used for any proper games. The diamond was dirt filled with white outlines indicating where one needed to run for a point. There was trash everywhere and the grass on the outwards part of the diamond was muddy and filled with puddles.

"What are we doing here?" She asked after taking in her surroundings. "What? You're going to play me in baseball or something?"

This earned a chuckle from Jaune. Although, it was filled with an ominous and eerie vibe in it, sending shivers all across Yang's body. Why the hell were his laughs so creepy?

"No, you're going to run 20 laps around this field at a full sprinting speed without stopping whatsoever."

Yang mouth comically widen from this, the information hitting her like brick attached to a bullet train.

"T-wenty laps?" She gawked. "Are you crazy?"

He had to be crazy. This guys didn't actually expect her to run twenty laps while full on sprinting without a break, right? It was down pouring too, making the entire ordeal even more difficult and bafflingly frustrating.

"And by around the field, I mean on the outwards of the diamond, and not inside of it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jaune, it's literally downpouring right now, and you expect me to do THAT? Even if it wasn't raining, I wouldn't be able to do it in the first place."

Yang hoped her logic won this round and make Jaune reconsider this task; and to her surprise he actually nodded at her.

"Yeah, you're right. This task is too difficult for you." A sigh of relief was heard from Yang, just for it to crawl back up her throat when Jaune spoke up again. "So I want you to try to sprint twenty laps, or puke trying."

The car got deadly quiet after his line, none of them saying a word. Jaune's face was the usual stoic look, hidden from all emotions; while Yang had a look of perplexity and terror riddled on hers, looking similar to a confused soon-to-be murder victim.

The atmosphere didn't change for a solid five seconds as Yang tried to digest the information she just received, which was being hammered into her brain like a nail.

"You will actually let me run until I puke?" She finally asked after the silence, the shock not yet dying down. This earned a nod from Jaune. "That's just sadistic."

"Maybe it'll teach you a lesson not flirt with someone after they told you time and time again that they aren't interested?" Jaune suggested, which made Yang scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? This is not an appropriate punishment for that! It's going way to far!"

"Really? Because I have to disagree. You see, you asked me out around sixty times; some of them being physical with me, like touching my ass and stuff. That got annoying pretty quick and sadly for you, I snapped after the fifty-ninth time,so here we are." Jaune then laughed again, being just as creepy as last time. "So either you're going to run until you puke, sprint 20 laps, OR I won't deliver pizza to the house and everyone will be pissed at you. The choice is yours, Yang. I'm technically not forcing you to do anything."

Yang knew she couldn't get out of this one, especially by the harden look he was giving her. There was no flirting or convincing she could do to sway his mind, and she was absolutely at his mercy for the moment.

"Can you at least tell me why you drove me here instead of just making me run around the house or something then?"

"Because I know this place gets very muddy when it rains." Jaune answered.

'…...that sadistic bastard.'

She grudgingly got out of the car and got started, all while flipping him off while running.

The rain made it difficult to sprint, being slippery and wet the entire time. Not only that, but just running in general was a tad of a chore for Yang. She mostly worked on your upper body strength and lacked behind in the lower part. Jaune must've known this and decided to use it against her.

Although, despite the difficult task ahead of her, Yang was still determined. She refused to puke and let Jaune know that he won. These laps will not defeat her; she will be victorious!

Besides, twenty laps shouldn't be that hard, right? All she had to do was pace her breathing. It was somewhat similar to her boxing training, except she would be sprinting the entire time without stopping for anything…….with mud slowing her down……...and there was also rain………..it still shouldn't be that difficult though. She ran plenty of times, just never this much.

Like how you would guess, this proved to be much more demanding. Every once in a while she would nearly slip up and fall, causing her to lose concentration and totally ruining the rhythm of the good breathing pattern. It was also quite hot out despite the rain, and sweat clung to her skin. (At least she thought it sweat, it could have easily been the rain)

Fatigue soon grew on the girl after the tenth lap and each breath was done in short quick bursts. Her mind was going wild from the exhaustion.

'AAAAHHHHHHHH! MY LEGS LITERALLY FEEL LIKE JELLO! FUCKING CHRIST! I THINK MY LUNGS ARE COMMITTING SUICIDE RIGHT NOW!'

Her mind was acting up, all of the running making her delirious. What time was it? Where was she? WHO was she! How many laps have she done? 11? 10? The girl couldn't even remember on the count of exhaustion nipping at her brain like a virus.

The urge of puking was rising skywards by then, and her stomach was doing somersaults in an attempt to rid her of her breakfast.

Yang slightly picked up her pace, still determined as ever. 'YOU GOT THIS! ONLY A HANDFUL OF MORE LAPS! YOU GO-'

Unfortunately for the blonde, determination could only get you so far as her foot slipped on a turn, and she plummeted to the ground, sliding in the mud face first for two feet. A little whimper was let out after this, then the sound of a horn from Jaune'ss car was heard after Yang refused to get up for two seconds, forcing the girl to clumsily stand back up into a full on sprint again, just to fall back down once more.

Jaune watched with an amused smirk on as Yang repeatedly tried to stand and run just to trip again. The girl was obviously exhausted and drenched in mud. The fatigue state she was in made it nearly impossible to get up into a sprint; yet, she was still trying to even though the girl could have just stood up carefully before starting the laps again. Perhaps Yang was afraid he would think she was slacking off if she did that? Who knows?

A small part of him wanted to let Yang off with a warning, since she nearly looked dead from exhaustion with the red face and possible tears falling from her cheeks. The more sadistic part of him was much louder and deafening though, demanding him to tread on and watch her suffer. Hopefully, this would teach the fellow blonde to stop flirting with him.

Jaune knew for sure that if Yang puked then she would most likely stop with the innuendo with him, since the girl would either be too bitter or afraid to actually attempt to get in his pants. Most likely the latter though, since Yang loved doing pranks on people and would be hypocritical of her to stay angry for too long. She once locked Weiss in the bathroom for twenty-four hours, so this isn't that bad in comparison.

Looking back at the girl, he noticed she was drenched in mud, nearly being camouflage in it, the worst of it being in her hair; which probably pissed her off the most, since the girl REALLY liked taking care of it. Pyrrha told him that her shampoo and conditioner cost around two hundred dollars.

After two more sluggish and agonizing laps, Yang finally puked, upchucking every ounce of food in her stomach. She watched the vomit get wash away from the rain as she tried to catch her breath.

She felt like absolute shit at the moment and could feel her lungs actively trying to wither up and die. Her legs were shaky as she tried to stand up before spitting out some excess vomit that resurfaced from her throat.

To Yang's surprise, Jaune wasn't smiling nor laughing when she got back in his car; he was completely stoned face as he rose an eyebrow at the girl in a somewhat teasing way. Newspapers were plastered in her seat, most likely on the count of the mud clinging to her.

Jaune and her didn't even say anything on the way home, instead they just listened to music (a lot of 80's rock) while they basked in the hiatus of speaking. It was somewhat peaceful actually, if you didn't count the mud covered girl and the deadly aura she was emitting.

Jaune mostly ignored the aura, only tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to match the tempo of the music, almost as if he was the only one in there.

There were some girls on the porch of the house when they returned, who smiled when they saw Yang's state of appearance and then immediately laughed when the newspapers clung to her back. She stomped her way towards the porch just go be stopped by Blake.

"Hey look what I found " she said in fake awe, although being a terrible at it. "It's your wallet. I'm glad I found it, too bad it was a little too late."

Yang grabbed the billfold while grinding her teeth; the teeth actually making an audible noise. "Thanks, Blake. You're a great friend." Her tone was filled with anger and sarcasm as she tried to maneuver past Blake.

A honk of Jaune's horn stopped her, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Enjoy the pizza!" He yelled out before speeding off, probably back to work to get his things.

"Asshole." Yang mumbled. Suddenly, the blonde girl heard annoying laughter.

"Wow, good job, Yang. I can see why guys flaunt all over you from this performance."

Oh God, she knew that voice. Yang turned to be faced with Weiss Schnee.

"Shut it, you goblin." Yang cursed.

Weiss and Yang were……..somewhat frenemies. They hung out a lot, but also argue numerous times, insulting the other in their shortcomings. Damn, and to think that Weiss saw her drenched in mud too. She will most definitely never let her hear the end of the humiliating failure.

Doesn't really matter though. Weiss had tried and failed numerous times to get with Jaune, so it wasn't like she could have done better……..that thought brought an evil little idea to Yang's head

"What about you try Weissy? I'd love to see you crash and burn."

A proud chuckle escaped the heiress's lips. "Please Yang, I'm pretty sure I could do a much better job than you."

"Really, because Jaune rejected you far more than me. So I'm pretty sure he'll just throw the pizza in your face when you open the door."

Weiss scowled at the reminder of her failures with Jaune. "Oh it's so on."

LineBreak

"Ok Pyr, I'm nearly off work. I'll meet you on the library in a few." Jaune told the phone while he gather his stuff from his locker.

That day was his tutoring day for Pyrrha, something he actually quite enjoyed doing because of the girl's nice and caring personality. The girl was similar to a puppy that couldn't do anything wrong, even if she try to do so. The contrast of the redhead and anything vile was alarmingly high, being too nice at some points; especially at times where she actually had the right to be angry.

"Ok, meet you there. Bye." Pyrrha chirped on the other line with a wide smile on. The smile was obviously showing in her voice, causing Jaune crack a smirk along with her.

"Ok, catch you there, Pyr." And he hung up before going to get his things together. Today was going to be great day, he just knew it. Studying with Pyrrha always proved to be fun and relaxing. It was just peaceful and away from his busy life. Despite Jaune being a workaholic, he truly did enjoy his downtime with his friends, rather they be Pyrrha, Nora or Ren.

"Jaune, we got one more delivery for you to do." Sienna announced loudly while coming in.

God damn it.

"Can't you get someone else to do it? I got plans with someone and don't have time for this." Jaune groaned, really not wanting to do another late delivery to another house. He had to get to Pyrrha because the girl truly did need some help with her studies.

"No Jaune, they personally asked for you again, this time being yet a different girl." His boss said, crossing her arms.

"What?! No!" Jaune nearly yelled at her. Another headache was forming in his head, and he knew it was about to get worse. "Look, we both know it'll be like the last two times and they'll only want to get in my pants. Please just get someone else to go and save me from a gruesome drive there."

Jaune was praying that begging would work. The thought of going back to that house just to be terribly flirted with as if he was in a cheap porno was dreadful and appalling, and something he will want to avoid at all cost.

"I don't care Jaune, and stop whining. So girls want to get in your pants, oh woe is you. What on Earth will you ever do?" Sienna sarcastically said. "Just go deliver the damn pizza."

Jaune nearly cursed her out, but reframed himself from doing so. So with a roll of his eyes, he got the pizza and went into his car, trudging the entire way there.

He sent a quick text over to Pyrrha to explain his ordeal, and the girl didn't seem to mind. She fully understood that he had a job that might interfere with his plans. That was a relief to Jaune. He didn't want his friend to be upset. Let's just hope this won't be too bad for the boy.

Jaune pulled into the driveway once more, staring at the door of the house. Dread overcame him; he knew nothing good will come out of this meeting. He actually nearly said fuck it and just left, fully believing this job wasn't worth the hassle of the constant flirting.

He stepped out of his car with the pizza, albeit the growing migraine forming in his head.

'Please, just be a hungry girl who just wants to say hi or something and that's it." Jaune thought as he approached the doorway. 'Please don't be a horny girl! Please don't be a horny girl, please don't be a horny girl!'

Jaune knocked for the third time that week, feeling the annoying nagging feeling surrounding him.

'Maybe it's Nora? She does sometimes personally ask for me to deliver pizzas. Although, she knows I tutor Pyrrha around this time today each week, so that seems unlikely. Maybe it's……...damn it, I can't think of anyone else. WAIT! maybe it's Blake or Yang who wants to apologise for their behavior? That might be it! There still hope for me! This just might be an easy delivery!'

Like a fool, Jaune got his hopes up from this thought. It was a longshot of an idea, yet he still somewhat believed it; or more like wanted to believe it.

Surprising no one at all, the door opened up to reveal neither Yang or Blake; but instead a short, white hair girl with a side ponytail was staring at him. This girl was named Weiss Schnee

"Hello, Jaune." She said in a professional tone, looking him right in the eyes.

Jaune shivered from the stare. Despite the girl's ordinary demeanor, there was lust dripping from her eyes that she was failing to conceal.

Why the hell was this happening to him? What was driving these girls to attempt to get in his pants; in this stupid way of all the ways? Was there some idiotic betting pool among these girls to see who could have sex with Jaune first? If so then that's fucked. That didn't explain why they were attempting to fuck him in just a stupid, bad porn plot type of way though, still being a complete mystery to him.

Jaune shook his head. "That'll be $15.98, Schnee." He calmly said, at least he hoped it was calmly; the boy was grinding his teeth at the moment.

"$15.98? Ok then, I can do that." Weiss said while reaching into her back pocket.

Jaune counted down from the obvious line Weiss was about to say.

'3

2

1'

A fake look of astonish morphed on Weiss's face, looking as false as ever.

"Oh no, it seems my wallet went missing." Weiss wrapped her arms around herself to from insecurity. "And I accidentally ordered a pizza that I can't afford. What ever will I do?"

Weiss looked anywhere but at him, avoiding his gaze at all cost and looking so helpless at the moment. What the hell was she playing at?

'I-I hope we can f-find a proper way to s-settle for my lack of money." Weiss pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Wait a minute……..was she trying the 'vulnerable girl' approach? Did Weiss believed that Jaune would take advantage of her in a weakened state like a douchebag with no moral code? THAT was her game plan? She woke up this morning and thought 'Yep, this will totally work.' and didn't see the stupidity of it?

At least Yang's and Blake's plan was to seduce him and not assume he was an asshole.

It actually offended Jaune a little? In what fucking planet did he ever come as predatorish? The answer was fucking never, and Weiss pulling this idea out from her ass was not only offensive to his character, but also completely and tragically moronic that left a bad taste in mouth.

Clenching his free fist, Jaune spoke. "Well, I do hope you have money, because there's nothing else I want from you."

"B-but I have no money on my person. Are you sure you can't think of anything at all? I'll do anything for you; anything. I feel guilty that i can't pay yo-."

"Can we not fucking do this?" Jaune intervened loudly. The entire conversation was putting him into a frustrated burning rage. "Because we both know you're bullshitting me."

"I-what? What on Earth are you talking about Jaune." Weiss was still putting on the innocent girl act, but this time she was acting afraid. "I-I p-promise I got no money on me. A-again though, I'm willingly to do anything to make up for it. E-e-even if it's f-d-dirty." After this Weiss looked away from Jaune with hands over her mouth.

The blonde boy stared at the girl, too perplexed by how far she was willing to go to even speak. For God sake, he literally just called her out yet she was still stubbornly venturing on. What the hell?

Finally, Jaune found his voice. "Weiss, you're the richest girl in the college. Hell, your daddy can literally buy the college in a drunken frenzy and then earn all the money back in hour." Jaune cut in, his words slashing through Weiss's lie like a blade. "So don't pull this half-baked plan on me, because it won't work. Just give me the damn money, and let me be; because I got a place to be."

The two teens stared at the other for a while; the only sound being the light wind outside and the muffled talking deeper in the house, who were doubt talking about them at the moment. Jaune held Weiss's gaze the entire time, making sure the girl knew he wasn't in the mood for this.

Finally, Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes at the complete failure of the plan. "Fine, would it kill you to give a girl a chance, though?"

"Probably." Jaune chimed in.

A scowl appeared a Weiss's lips. "Real funny." She said while reaching into her back pocket. "I have you know that I would make a great girlfriend for you, but no, just reject me before you even know me."

"How about that money?" Jaune carelessly said, not phased by Weiss's bitter attitude. "Because I'm on a schedule here."

"I'm getting it, calm down." Weiss pulled out her billfold before taking out a credit card; no doubt from her dad. "Just take it."

"Thank you." Jaune sarcastically joked while pulling out a small tech to scan the card.

Unlike the other two girls, Weiss was rich and smart; so she didn't leave her wallet behind, nor did she have no money. The girl knew Yang would try to messed with her, prompting the heiress to keep her money on person at all times. The last thing she wanted was to endure a punishment from the handsome jackass in front of her.

Yep, Weiss Schnee was always one step ahead of everyone, and will damned if anything bad happened to her. She can imagine Blake and Yang angrily gritting their teeth that she was let off unharmed.

"The card was denied." Jaune cut in, dangling the card in front of her.

"What?"

"The card. It was denied." Jaune repeated as if he was talking to a child. "It's completely useless."

"That's impossible! Try again!"

"Already did three times while you smiling smugly for some reason?" Jaune informed the girl, tossing the card back at her. "So, is that all the money you got from daddy, or do you actually got some paper on you?"

SHIT! She actually didn't have any other form of currency on her person. The girl literally relied on her credit card for everything; rather it was for school stuff or food. Why the hell was it denied? It didn't make any sense whatsoever! Did her father forgot to put money on it? Crap, this isn't good.

Ok, maybe Jaune would be forgiving? That was possible, right? She was planning on paying the man but the situation turned south for her. Jaune could be compassionate sometimes. He once helped his younger sisters with their candy bar run for girl scouts where he personally sold around a 500 candy bars so the scouts could go on that trip to Disney World. He also once nearly cost himself a game of basketball for checking on an opponent he accidentally injured.

So Jaune would totally not hold any grudges for a slight fuck up, right; especially one where her money just disappeared.

'Well to be fair, his sister's nor that boy ever flirted with him, unlike you.' Weiss's brain told her, acting like a complete asshole at the moment.

Her brain was totally right though; Weiss had flirted with Jaune on numerous occasions in hope to get one date with him, and each time it ended up in a complete trainwreck. So that should totally mask his judgement of the girl, making him much more brutal than usual. Not only that, but she also forgot that Blake and Yang both were in the same shoes as her, and they were still punished. Shit.

Ok Weissy, just calm down and laugh this off.

"Hehehehe……...you know Jaune, you're a great friend, you know?"

"Hmm-hmm"

"And a great friend would totally understand my predicament, right?"

Jaune didn't speak or make any noise of affirmation, causing her to swallow loudly.

"So, what about you let me off with a warning and-"

"No." Jaune instantly cut her off, the word being quiet and calm, yet filled with venom.

"...please?"

"No." Jaune rehashed. "That wouldn't be fair for Blake and Yang now, would it?"

"You're being a real jackass, you know that, right? All we're doing is flirting with you and you're punishing us for it. You can at least give one of us a chance."

Jaune's eye started to twitch from this, which scared Weiss.

Ok, this was the last straw for Jaune. She was acting like some victim of a crime, despite the fact she was literally pestering the living shit out of him for nearly a year straight.

Feeling his blood boil to a hazardous level, he locked his jaw while shutting his eyes, trying to grasp the little bit of rational behavior he had before speaking. "Ok, listen here you entitled little brat. The flirting is annoying as hell. I don't want you, and honestly I stopped caring for your feelings after a while. But since you seem to be so fucking daft for your first 60 something tries, I'll spell it out slowly for you. I don't fucking care for your feeling, rather I break them or not. I don't give a fuck if I make you cry with my rejections. I'm also not obligated to give you a chance, because believe or not, I don't actually need an excuse to not want you. No means no, no matter how hurtful it is. Now stop playing the victim and move on, because I'll rather fuck Ren than suffer a date with you." Weiss was taken back from his words, but he wasn't done yet. "Now, you're going to do a very annoying task for me, rather you like it or not, because I know you can't afford not to do it. And if this pisses you off then leave me the hell alone, because my attitude won't change, sweetheart as long as you keep your pathetic and sad flirting up. That goes for thing one and thing two in there too." Jaune heard awkward shuffling deeper in the house after that.

A loud silence fell on them, neither of them speaking afterwards. Weiss's eyes were wide from Jaune's outburst, not fully believing the verbal murder he just laid on her. He didn't hold back either; his words truly struck her with sorrow, and judging by the cold stare he was giving her, he didn't care.

She knew he was pissed and will make sure her punishment is the worst; she had to think of something quick. A brilliant idea swam in her mind.

"B-but don't you have somewhere to be? You'll be late otherwise if you waste any more time here."

For a moment, Weiss believed she got him there, because Jaune stared at her for few seconds deep in thought.

"Hmm, you're actually kind of right." Jaune finally made himself audible after a solid five seconds. "I wouldn't want to keep Pyrrha waiting in the library."

Oh thank God, that was a close one. For a second she really believed she was scre-

"Hold this." Jaune handed the pizza into Weiss's hand before going to his car and opening it. He came back with a basketball that he kept in his car at all timed (he really enjoyed basketball), dribbling it while he reproached her.

"Ok, here's what's going to go down." Jaune stopped bouncing the ball and balanced it on his finger before spinning the sphere. "You are going to do this for a solid ten seconds without stopping."

………….was he serious?

"I will want confirmation from a friend that you actually managed to do this too, so you won't be able to weasel your way out of this."

…………..He was actually serious.

"And if you gave up then I'll never delivery any pizzas here again, and judging by the last two times I did this, that'll piss everyone else off. Have fun." Jaune finished before tossing the ball into her free hand and walking back to her car.

Weiss was too momentarily stupored that she couldn't even form a sentence. All the girl could do was watch the blonde boy get in his car and drive away.

Looking at the ball, she groaned in frustration. How the hell was she supposed to do this? The girl never played basketball a day of her life; she had more important things to do, like homework and school clubs. She never had the time for a barbaric sport.

"So, ten seconds, huh?" The voice of called Yang out, prompting Weiss to turn around to face the buxom blonde. The bombshell had a shit eating grin on while she leaned against the wall. "Think ya can do it?"

"Can you do me a favor and tell Jaune that I did this?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Yang. I don't play sports, nor do I plan on playing them. I'll literally pay you for this."

"Pfft, please. No money on Earth is more worthwhile than seeing you fail and get frustrated all night with a basketball." Yang said, chuckling at imagining the scenario in her head. "Besides, if me and Blake had to suffer then you do too. It's only fair."

Weiss rubbed her forehead. "Yang please-"

"Nope."

"Look, I will pay you so muc-"

"Nope."

"Don't make me do th-"

"Nope."

"Stop interruptin-"

"Nope."

"FINE!" Weiss yelled, feeling her headache grow by the numbers. "I'll just do this stupid thing. How hard could it be?"

She was a Schnee and won't be defeated by some stupid leather sphere. She took pride in her school work and was the top of her class, so something as mind numbingly dumb as this should be easy. Anyone can be good at sports, but it took real talent to be an intellectual; and the girl excelled at that in every way imaginable. Five minutes tops, that was all it's going to take.

(Five hours later)

To describe Weiss's emotional state would be difficult, because one would be able to describe with nearly every disaster known to man. A volcano, tornado, earthquake, avalanche, and even a forest fire.

It was atomicly bad, being borderline deadly for a weaker girl. Her fingers felt numb and nearly broken from the constant few pounds of weight pressed against them. Tears were forming in her eyes and sleep deprivation was like a tumor in her. Her eyes were bloodshot and unfocused as she tried to repeatedly balanced that damn stupid basketball on the tips on her fingers but kept failing each and every time.

Actually, failure wasn't a strong enough word for her actions; the correct thing to say would be 'an implosion of mistakes and tears; mixed with agonizing pain of her digits that was nearly driving her to the edge of a breakdown' THAT would be the best way to describe Weiss's actions at the moment. Too bad that was a mouthful, so she settled for failure.

This was absolutely impossible! How the living sane hell did Jaune do it? It was like trying to fit a square block into a circular hole, but the block is covered on razors and dipped in lava, all while someone slaps you in the face. She couldn't do this! There was no possibility of her doing this at all.

NO! THAT WAS QUITTERS TALK! SHE WAS A SCHNEE AND SCHNEES DO NOT LOSE; THEY ACCOMPLISH IN LIFE! SHE WILL DO THIS! SHE WILL SUCCEED! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE OR HOW MUCH YANG KEEP LAUGHING AT HER! SHE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!

(2 hours later)

The cry of sorrow was loud and impactful. It could have made even the strongest and toughest of men feel devastatingly broken on the inside. The cry was similar to a banshee, but instead of yelling for a death of a human, it was for a death of one's sanity.

Weiss was exhausted, frustrated, angry, pissed off, basically any emotion that involved negativity. It was late, her finger hurted, the eyelids on her face refused to fully stay open, and Yang's shit eating grin was sending violent thoughts to her. How Yang could find the suffering she was enduring entertaining still was beyond her. One would imagine Yang would have suffered just as much but no; she wasn't. For every frustrated groan, a cheery laughter followed it. For every sound of the ball hitting the ground, a loud giggle was right on its tail. For every weep that filled the room, a sound of chuckles was always with it.

Staying up this late wasn't difficult for Yang like it was for Weiss. She used to stay up all night during parties, dancing her ass off while taking shots after shots, sometimes never going to sleep at all after the party. So staying up this late was child's play to her. She even had entertainment to keep her occupied; which was the wails of the heiress in front of her.

Yang just hoped this will last much MUCH longer.

(3 hours later)

A phone woke him up. Jaune slightly jerked awake from the loud beeping noise his cellular device made. Who the hell was calling him at this time?

He reached over and answered the call before putting it against his ear.

"Hello?" He tiredly slurred out, his throat feeling dry.

"She did it."

"Yang? Is that you? Who did what?" He asked frustrated.

"Weiss did the basketball thing for you. She's actually crying from either joy or exhaustion, maybe both. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Yang cheerily said. "OH WAIT! DON'T HANG UP! Almost forgot something. I'm going to send you a compilation of the funny fails Weiss did and all of her breakdowns tomorrow that I recorded. Toodles."

His room was filled with silence once more before he went back to bed.

(LineBreak)

'STAY ON MY FINGER YOU BARBARIC BALL!'

Jaune was on his phone in the break room of the pizza shack, while he waited for his shift to be over.

Being true to her words, Yang sent a compilation of the highlights of Weiss unraveling, and Jaune decided to watch it to past the time.

'PLEASE! I BEG YOU! JUST STAY ON MY DAMN FINGER!!'

Jaune idly skipped through the video.

'GOD DAMN IT, THIS IS BULLSHI-'

skip*

'PLEASE GOD! LET ME WIN?'

skip*

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-'

skip*

Jaune shut the video off after a scene of Weiss crying and curling up in a ball appeared. The image was too sad to look at, being similar to a building collapsing.

The boy looked at the clock and got excited. Today was his last shift for the week, and he was going to enjoy the time off from the constant harassment. That was most definitely the worst week of work he ever had; at least it was finally over.

"Hey Jaune." Sienna walked in the break room.

Son. Of. A. Bitch

"No!" Jaune exclaimed while standing. "No! I'm not doing another damn delivery to that damn house! I'm putting me foot down."

He won't- NO! HE REFUSED! to do another damn delivery to that god forsaken house! There was nothing his boss can say that would swindle his mind.

"Then I'll fire you."

Except for that. God damn it, his life really sucks.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just give me the damn pizza."

"Next time don't pay for their pizzas and put them all a block list instead, dumbass."

Driving there was silent as usual, but this time there a deadly venomous aura surrounding the boy. He didn't care who answer that damn door; he was going to explode at the unfortunate girl who believed she could get in his pants. It could be Ruby and he still wouldn't care. These stupid little back to back attempts was going to end that evening, once and for all.

Jaune got out of his car and quite literally stomped his way to the porch before knocking.

What the hell was he going to yell? Fuck off? I don't want you? You disgust me? Not in a million years? The possibilities were endless for his verbal abuse.

In hindsight, he should have just put the house of a delivery block list from the beginning like how his boss said, but sadly his urge of revenge was too strong. That ended today though. The girl answering this door was going to be blamed for the block too, so this would count as her punishment.

The door opened and Jaune inhaled for a loud yell.

"Hello Jaune!" A cute voice called out, causing Jaune to choke on the extra air in his lungs.

Standing before him was the one, the only: Pyrrha Nikos.

"P-pyrrha?" Jaune asked, a sudden relief filling him. Thank God it was Pyrrha; otherwise he would have exploded at some girl.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted again, her smile reaching her ears. "Sorry if I ordered this right around the time you got off, but you left your textbook at the library and I wanted to give it to you. Coincidentally, I've been craving pizza all day, so I rather killed two birds with one stone."

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha as he took the pizza out of the heat protector. "Really, I forgot my textbook? That's unlike me. Anyway, that'll be $14.97."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Unfortunately I left the textbook in my room, so I'll go get it once I pay for the-"

Pyrrha instantly stopped talking when she reached for her back pockets, and her eyes widened in fear. "W-where's my wallet?" She asked.

"What?" Jaune asked, awkwardly chuckling while raising his brow.

"My wallet." She repeated. "It's gone. I'm sorry Jaune, but I don't have any money on me."

A terrifying case of deja vu ran up Jaune's spine.

'Wait a minute.' He thought.

"I don't know what happened to it, I could have sworn it was in my back pocket."

"It's alright." Jaune cut in quickly, a very small blush caressing his cheeks. "I'll just pay for it. It's no problem."

She ……..wasn't doing what he think she was doing, right?

"B-but I don't want to be an inconvenience to you. You already tutor me as it is. I don't want to be even more useless to you."

Holy shit, was she actually doing this?

"Y-you're not useless Pyr, you just need extra help with school. And this isn't an inconvenience, I swear. I have plenty of money to spend."

"It still doesn't feel right though. Is there anything I can do for you to make up for it?"

The reality of the situation slammed into Jaune after those words, nearly destroying him. Jaune broke at the seams, a giant blush appearing on his face.

Was she- HOLY SHIT! Was Pyrrha trying to get in his pants? The sweet angel that he been tutoring and could do no wrong whatsoever; that Pyrrha?

He couldn't speak. His voice was too dry to form a coherent sentence. SAY SOMETHING DUMBASS! ANYTHING! JUST ONE WORD WILL BE FINE!

"eeeehhhhhhhh" Was all the noise he could make at the moment.

"Are to you alright?" Pyrrha asked worryingly, placing her hand on his head. "You're burning up, are you sick? Now I feel even more bad. I wasted your time with this delivery when you should be at your dorm resting, and I couldn't even pay for it properly." Then her eyes looked down dejectedly, guilt riddling her entire conscious.

Then suddenly, Pyrrha's eyes quickly lit up. "Oh wait, I forgot that I left my wallet in my room because I did laundry earlier. Let me go get it." Her demeanor relaxed instantly.

She left her wallet in her room? Jaune sighed in relief. For a second there he thought she was trying to-

"Actually, you should go to my room with me, so you can get your textbook up there."

Once again, reality bitch slapped Jaune in the face.

Her room? Did she just say her room? The place she slept in. The place she lives in. The place teenagers usually have sex in. THAT room?

Pyrrha grabbed the flustered boy by his hand, carrying him along upstairs. "Come on, it shouldn't take too long."

Jaune couldn't actually swat the girl's hand away, nor could he resist her offer. The girl's hand was so warm and inviting that his feet started moving on their own up the stairs with the redhead.

This has to be a misunderstanding; a catastrophic misunderstanding. There was no way that Pyrrha was planning on having sex with Jaune. He just had to get the idea out of his head.

After that thought, an image of Pyrrha's sweaty naked body played in his head as she 'pay for her meal' and possibly leaving a big 'tip' as well.

'GET YOUR DAMN MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS?" Jaune yelled at himself. 'SHE JUST WANTS TO GIVE YOU YOUR TEXTBOOK AND THAT'S IT!'

That was reasonable, right? Pyrrha didn't want to have sex with him; only wanted to give him his text book.

'Nah, she wants to fuck you, and you're clearly ok with that.' His brain told him, being a giant horny jackass. 'You can totally feel your pants getting tighter. You're super excited for this 'tip' she's going to give you, don't lie.'

'SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAIN!' He yelled at himself, feeling like a madman for having an argument with…...well, with himself.

Pyrrha did NOT want to have sex with him. NOPE! She most definitely didn't want to have sex with him.

'You sound disappointed, you damn pervert. I bet you want her to be submissive to you. 'Oh, will this settle for the tip?' she says as she unzips your pants and-"

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

"And here we are." Pyrrha's voice spoke up.

They were at the entrance of a room, which Jaune assumed to be hers. "Let's go in then." She said, guiding him by the hand and being completely unaware of what was going on in Jaune's head.

'DUDE, THIS IS IT! YOU CAN FINALLY TAP PYRRHA'S ASS! VICTORY FOR YOU. God, I wish I wasn't a figment of your imagination so I could high-five you right now.'

'Shut the hell up already!' He internally yelled, sounding weaker than before though. His mind was a fog, and he couldn't think straight as he shut the door of Pyrrha's room, giving them the total privacy they needed; all while Pyrrha went straight to her one of her drawers.

………...WAIT, WHY DID HE SHUT THE DOOR IN THE FIRST PLACE? THEY DIDN'T NEED ANY PRIVACY AT ALL! GOD DAMN IT, HIS MIND WAS ON AUTO-PILOT! AND WHAT THE HELL WAS PYRRHA PULLING OUT OF THE DRAWER?

'Hell yeah man, she's most definitely getting condoms from there. This is your chance. Go for it! It's your time to shine! MAKE. ME. PROUD!'

Jaune's brain was self combusting at the moment. Was she honestly about to pull some condoms out? No way, Pyrrha was way too sweet for that……….But what if she was? What if Pyrrha have been secretly lusting over the boy just like he was for her? Could Jaune even do this? Have sex with Pyrrha in this manner?

'Hell fucking yeah you can!' His mind spoke out, sounding like a dudebro. 'It's totally bone zone my guy, get some!'

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!'

Jaune didn't even realize this,but he was staring at Pyrrha's butt as she bent over in her drawer. The redhead had a very nice butt; one that Jaune would shamefully admit staring at quite a few times. It was just so perfect in every way and Jaune had plenty of dreams about it and-

The blonde boy actually slapped himself this time to banish the lewd thoughts.

He desperately needed to calm down and relax. Pyrrha was not going to pull out condoms; that was just crazy talk. The cute girl in front of him was way too innocent and sweet to do this. So he was not going to have sex with her……….wait that would imply he would have sex with her if she did try, which was a lie.

'Quit joshing man and admit you want this girl already. It will save you the trouble when she does pull out those condoms and show the glory world.

Another slap was heard, but still not being loud enough for Pyrrha to hear it, who was still rummaging through the drawer. It was almost as if she was trying to show her ass to him……….BUT SHE MOST DEFINITELY WASN'T THOUGH! SO HE HAD TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

"Here we are." Pyrrha finally spoke up.

'MOMENT OF TRUTH BABY! IT'S TIME TO SEE IF YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THAT V-CARD OF YOURS!'

Jaune was going haywire, everything was going in slow motion as she turned around. It was like torture as he watched it. Despite what Jaune was telling himself, shameful excitement ran through him as the situation slowly unfolded, knowing for certain that he wanted this. In fact, Jaune had wanted this for a while; no matter how many times he tried to deny it. The girl he was tutoring stole his heart and possibly his virginity soon.

Scenarios ran in his head, none of the being PG either. Every single one of them he was in control as he tries to please her every need, making her beg for more. There were hundreds of scenarios too, somehow being squeezed in his head under the short time span of Pyrrha's turning around. Every single one of them were enchanting and oh so addictive too, like a drug that he didn't want to kick.

His brain was still cheering him on, trying to tell him that this was totally ok. She was consenting and all, and didn't feel obligated to do this. So what was the big deal of two young adults have sex? It wasn't like she was being forced to do this.

Soon enough, he was growing excited for this, he was a man after all; a man with needs and wants that Pyrrha could easily accomplish.

The question was though: could he go through with this? Despite the growing lust, he was nervous as could be. What if he was bad and disappointed the girl? What if she laughed at his face. That seemed unlikely by the girl's sweet personality, but the nerves refused to leave.

So could Jaune truly go through with this? Shouldn't his first time be special and not a crappy rip off to bad porn plot? He always believed his first time would be magical and romantic, something you would see in some cheesy romance movie that TOTALLY wasn't his guilty pleasure.

But if Pyrrha wanted this then wouldn't his rejection hurt her? It sounded funny when he thought about it. He was so used to not caring about flirty girls feelings; all but for Pyrrha that is. She was different; better than everyone else in his opinion. Every smile she bestowed upon him was for Jaune, and not Beacon's star child. Her laughs were beautiful and genuine, not being an attempt to look cute; which actually made the giggles sound enchantingly mesmerizing.

She also has some of his mother in her. On many occasions she would voice her unlikeness of his working habits, and he would actually listen to her. If his mother found out that last part, she would be heartbroken.

Both of them wanted this, right? So why the hell was he freaking out for? Screw the stupid unrealistic romance movies sex scenes. He didn't need that; all he needed was Pyrrha and it'll be magical enough.

"And here you are." Pyrrha said, time finally going back to normal as she handed the boy not condoms like expected but his textbook. "I put it in drawer so I wouldn't lose it. Anyway, let me get your money."

Pyrrha walked over to a desk and picked up her wallet. "Here's the money with a five dollar tip." She said, handing Jaune the currency and taking the pizza out of his hands.

Jaune was glued his spot as his fantasies were shattered like a child's dream of being successful in life; it was absolutely soul crushing.

She wanted to have him his textbook………T-that was it? No other motives but to help a friend?

The word friend stabbed into his heart broken glass, and dragging him down to an abyss of despair.

Of course that all she wanted. Why would she see him as more than a friend? That was all they were, friends. That was alright though. Jaune was totally alright with this soul crushing fact that Pyrrha saw him as a friend only. YEP! totally alright with that. Sorrow didn't clung to his heart, soul and even spirit.

His brain was extremely pissed off though.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? A FIVE DOLLAR TIP? WE DIDN'T WANT THAT KIND OF TIP! THIS IS BULLSHIT. DO SOMETHING-'

Jaune ignored the asshole in his head as he stared at the girl. "...haveaniceday!" He spoke quickly, leaving fastly out of the room, much to Pyrrha's confusion.

He knocked over Yang, Weiss and Blake when he opened the door, who were eavesdropping on them. All three of them clumsily stood up and tried to act nonchalant as possible. Too bad they failed badly.

"Is Jaune alright?" Pyrrha walked out and asked the three girls as they watched Jaune quickly walk downstairs.

Yang stared at Jaune's flustered retreating form and then at Pyrrha before it dawned on her. A laughed escaped her lips from this new found information. "Yeah, he's probably going to home to drink something. He seems pretty thirsty."

 **As many of you could probably tell, this was a spin off to the blushing bet story of mine (which is a parody of harems), but it took place on Earth. Hoped you enjoy.**


End file.
